The Devil's Secret
by Ziky825
Summary: Isabella is the devil's daughter. She's been sent to Earth to destroy a family's only chance at redemption from their damned vampire lives. What happens when Bella gets there? Will her human emotions be to much for her to withstand a Cullen? Find out!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Prologue:**

**BPOV**

**I **walked, more like slithered to my father's throne. My clacking of my heels echoing behind me signaled that I was there. My tail came out swaying gently in amusement. Demons walked by me and made room for me. I snarled lightly at them and continued an angry pace. My tail was now swishing in fast jerky movements of annoyance. Whatever Father wanted it had better be good. My red horns visible through my brown hair as it flowed gently in the cool breeze. I walked in to find a very anxious and happy Father.

"Isabella! So wonderful for you to join us! Come sit my dear daughter!" My father said with his red eyes flickering as he motioned to the throne beside him. I steadily walked to the throne and sat down languidly. I brought my matching red eyes to his.

"What is it you need Father?" I said in a low calm voice. My eyes betrayed no emotion. I conveyed nothing to him but an expressionless mask. He smiled gently almost forced.

"Go to Earth," He snapped. I was shocked and stunned at this piece of information. Father said he never wanted me to ever see a human being. My tail twitched beneath me in irritation.

"Father…" I started but was soon cut off by him.

"It was not a question, my dear, it was a command. You will go to Earth and do a particular order for me." I stood up suddenly.

"No! I will never be exiled to Earth! Mother was stupid enough to go to Earth only to die ten minutes later!" I shouted. Anger clouded my red eyes. My red eyes were probably vibrant now. There is one thing I will not do and that is not to go to Earth.

"You will, there is a _family,_ if you could call it that, which needs a little push to come to me." Father said with his dark red eyes gleaming with delight. I sighed with resignation.

"What is the mission Father?" I asked my voice not shaking at all.

My name is Isabella. I have no other names. I'm the daughter of Satan. I'm the next Devil.

**A/N: Whoa! I have no idea where that came from! My fingers have gotten a mind of their own! I like this story! Review and tell me what you think or I won't update!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own one thing of this story I think.**

**WARNING! If you are religious I don't mean to offend you in anyway. There is some material and situations containing words and situations against God.**

**BPOV**

As I moved the backpack over my shoulder I scanned the crowd of humans, oh I mean people, to see if I could find them. I was thoroughly disappointed when I didn't find what I was looking for. My eyes narrowed into slits in anger and I clenched my fists as to not punch something. I took a deep breath and walked a few more paces, again looking through the crowd. No one fit the description and I was frustrated. Curse Father and his stupid plans to beat my uncle in seeing who can get the most followers, I should not be on Earth where I'm vulnerable! I swear if Isadora comes to Earth for her father I'll go up to heaven and strangle Him myself. I looked through the crowds one more time. Not one speck of blond was here…or gold. I sighed and padded to the office on my sneakers. Cue the grimace. A male version of a human that looked utterly repulsing than the rest came to stand in front of me.

"Excuse me," I said curtly while trying to move away.

"I'm Eric Yorkie, you're Isabella?" He said no, more like squeaked out. I mean come on! Has the guy reached that stage in his pathetic life where his hormones flash up? What's it called…puberty I think. Yes! Puberty! Yuck. I just glared at him, my posture stiff.

"Listen Eric Dorkie, I have somewhere to be. Why don't you go find someone who cares?" I managed through my anger from this morning. _Easy Isabella, it's morning, they will come. _I remember Father telling me to act friendly and nice to people to seem approachable. I sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"I'm sorry. I've been having a rough morning. I can't seem to find anything. Can you help me?" I cried to him while flailing my arms in a useless manner. He nodded eagerly and grabbed my hand. I swallowed hard against the bile threatening to escape. This is disgusting and I will kill Father when I get home. We walked into the office and the secretary looked at our hands then me happily. She had ginger hair with black rimmed glasses.

"My, my are you Ms. Swan?" She asked in a weird voice. Yes. I have a name now. I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan.

"Yes, I am. Can I have my things now?" I said impatiently. She nodded so fast that her glasses bobbed up and down with her. I rolled my eyes. She handed me my schedule and I took it.

"Thank you," I said tersely. The words sounded foreign to me and I wondered why. That was until it hit me.

_I've never had to thank anyone before._

I walked out with the dork trailing close behind. I didn't get far enough until he asked me something.

"Do you need help finding your classes?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"She doesn't need you! She needs 100% man. And that is me." A light but dark colored man stated cockily as he laid his arm around my shoulder. That shit doesn't fly with me.

"Take your hands off before I snap it into two!" I snarled. He took the hint and dropped his arm. I stalked over the parking lot and to my oh so wonderful car. I unlocked it and slid in. I looked at my schedule and groaned. First period was Trig. I looked out the windshield and was surprised when I saw a monster jeep pull up with a red convertible. I openly stared at them as the parked the cars. A blond chick was driving the red convertible with a spiky haired girl in the passenger side.

I turned my gaze to the jeep. A large built man came out the driver's side and stared at the blond. A blond male came out the passenger side and looked at spike girl. Then the most delicious man that I have ever looked upon came out. His light brown hair was styled in a sexy yet professional way. He was tall and equally built as the other man if not more. I studied their eyes and saw that everyone's eyes were gold besides the sexy man. He had red yellow eyes. I was beyond confused. I got out of my car as the warning bell was heard. The teacher looked at me with visible lust.

"I'm Isabella Swan; can you direct me to where my seat is?" I asked somewhat angrily. He gulped and I realized he was turned on by my anger. I was utterly repulsed as I gave him a horrified glance. He handed me a textbook and pointed to a desk in the back. I sat down while feeling a gaze on my right. I looked to it and saw it was the delicious guy. He was staring at me with intense eyes. I looked at him studying his form. He was dressed in blue jeans with a beige sweater over it with brown shoes. His muscles were not hidden behind the offensive fabric. He saw me blatantly staring at him so he smirked.

_Bastard._

I looked away and at the board while scribbling notes on the notebook. I hated being mortal and vulnerable. My mother was up in that god awful place that is called heaven. She wanted my uncle. Together they made my half sister Isadora. She said she wanted to check out Earth so my father made her mortal. She killed herself and now is in heaven with my uncle.

_Whore. _

My father played it off as if he expected it to happen. I never knew my mother could be so evil. As the next bell rang I walked outside. I looked out and saw a ray of sunshine out in the woods. Shit. I looked around before walking towards the light. No way in hell is he bringing her down here. I stalked angrily towards it while looking at my schedule. I had gym next so I was good. Since when did I care about if I got to class? Damn it Father! He's going to get it when I get home. As I neared the light I could see the sparkles of what seemed to be a person. I spat disgustedly before dropping my bag. As the sparkles turned into a person, I could see my uncle and mother staring down lovingly at her. Her blond hair was curled around her shoulders and she was wearing some ridiculous outfit.

"Go away!" I hissed at her. She looked hurt at my words.

"Now sister, we need not to bring more people to Satan."

"Don't call me sister! I'm not your sister! Leave my father out of this! I'll bring whoever I want home with me!" I snarled viciously at her. She looked taken aback.

"Get your pathetic self back up to that horrible place and don't come back! You're going to ruin everything!" I continued in a yell. She took a step back and whimpered. I smirked and advanced on her.

"Please, leave me be!" She cried out in tears. I rolled my eyes at her antics. Then I heard the most angelic and comforting voice my ears have ever listened to.

"Isabella, leave your sister alone. Go have fun being a mortal." The voice said softly and sternly. I looked up to see my mother smiling down at me.

"You have no control over me! Only Father can have control over me you whore!" I hissed out in warning. She had no right to command me!

"But sweetheart…" She protested weakly.

"Enough! I will not tolerate you! You left us for him! You're a despicable woman and I hate to have your blood run through my veins!" I said infuriated. The clouds closed and they turned dark. I turned back without another word and left Isadora to her own devices. As I walked back to where the gym was I saw the huge guy from my fist period there. He was laughing with the other big guy. I was so mesmerized by his laugh that I didn't feel the tap on my shoulder. I looked back and there was Isadora in all her blond glory. Her brown eyes sparkling with love and adoration as she looked at me.

"Yes…" I asked slowly. She smiled brilliantly while giggling.

"Well, Isabella, can I ask you something?" She said as she peered into my eyes. We could pass as twins besides our hair. No doubt that's what we'll have to do in order to keep my cover.

"Sure go ahead." I said sarcastically while staring at the big guy but he was gone.

"Oh my!" She squeaked out and ran off. She probably went to pray in the bathrooms. I snorted. I searched for the big guy again. He was not there.

"If you wanted to talk to me all you could do was ask." A low seductive voice said in my ear. I jumped, clearly startled.

"Excuse me?" I asked harshly to the man I crave most.

"I'm Cullen, Felix Cullen." He said as he slicked back his hair.

"Worst James Bond impression I have ever heard." I scoffed at him. He chuckled deeply. He had a deep sexy voice. It matched his body. Damn these human feelings! I discreetly wiped my mouth for any drool that could have been formed.

"Well, I don't see you introducing yourself." HE said with a smirk.

"And what if I didn't want to introduce myself?" I asked as I gazed into his amber eyes.

"I say too bad," He whispered. He was entirely too close because I could feel his breath. It was then that I saw that we were absentmindedly leaning in towards each other. I huffed angrily and stood straight as a pin. I put my hands on my hips and glared at the vampire.

"Isabella Swan, happy?" I snapped. He smirked and shrugged.

"Was that your sister you were talking to?" He asked.

_You'll have to be related to her now. Tell him you two are twins and she is living with you and your _father_ because she wanted to get away from her mother. Everything is worked out sweetheart just keep it going. _My father said in my head. I tried to say something back but there was no answer.

"Yes, she's my twin." I said sourly. He looked shocked and before he could say anything I walked off as the bell rang. I was shaking from my anger. I stalked out and ran into Isadora.

"Go away!" I growled. She flinched but went into step behind me.

"Isabella please!" She begged me. I spun around to face her.

"What?" I asked. She whimpered slightly. My heart tugged in a strange feeling. Remorse. I'm going to kill Father!

"I just want a sister." She said quietly.

"And you think I'm fit for the job?" I asked rhetorically.

"It's not a job and you're already related to me. Please Bells." She said with tears running down her face. She was five years younger than me but age is meaningless as an immortal. I guess she was right; I was her sister. I might need someone to talk to now and again. She's the only one who has ever called me Bells or Bella, the way I like it. It's like she knows me without knowing me. I groaned.

"Fine," I sighed. She was so happy. She ran and jumped at me, clinging to me as if her life depended on it. It probably did.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not SM so I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Bella and Dora are seniors. Felix, Emmett and Jasper are seniors. Rosalie and Alice are juniors. Bella has only her senior year of high school to complete her mission.**

**BPOV**

The second day would be better. I kept chanting this in my head as I walked with Dora to class. She stayed near my shadow. She was like my complete opposite. She didn't like confrontation. She was a quiet person. She never wanted to upset anyone and she didn't like to have people upset…with her. I didn't understand why I was being a sister to her. Why I was being rational about it. I mean it wasn't her fault my mother wanted to be a double crossing whore and sleep with my uncle. See! There I go again! I should hate her! But I don't. I love her! She's my sister. Damn it! I was pulled out of my thoughts when an arm was swung around me and Dora squeaked. I looked up to see the incredibly handsome Felix Cullen.

"Do you need something?" I asked irritated. He smirked. Okay I thought vampires were supposed to avoid at human contact unless it was necessary.

"Just your company," He said cockily.

"Sorry, I have my sister's company," I told him tiredly as I reached back and grabbed Dora's hand while stepping out of Felix's grasp. I smiled sweetly and tugged Dora away for class. Class was different with Felix. He was always making some kind of joke and you could find innuendos in them. As he tried once again to hit on me I hissed at him to stop.

"Don't you have someone to go to or something?" I mumbled unhappily. I didn't like the prospect of him doing anything with anybody besides…me. Mother fucking hell! I clenched my fists in anger. I couldn't seem to shake off these human emotions. It's tearing me apart. I have to get out of here.

"Nope, totally alone. Would you like to remedy that tonight?" he asked seductively in my ear that made me shiver in delight. He smirked at my actions and I internally cursed myself to heaven.

"No," I said in a clip tone. He never let up. He followed us out of classes. Soon it was time for lunch. As soon as Dora and I walked through the doors Felix waved us over. I gave him an exasperated look. I shook my head.

"Bella! Come sit with us!" He boomed. I glared at him; my hand was itching to slap that smirk off. He was often smirking and it pissed me off. I shot daggers at him as Dora led me to the line. I grabbed an apple and water. The only table that was empty was the neighboring table next to the Cullen's. I let out a frustrated groan but marched determinedly over to the abandoned table. I bit into my apple and munched on it. Dora's eyes widened before getting a flame in her eye that one could describe as protectiveness.

"Go away!" She hissed at him.

"Nah I don't think I will. Bella here needs me." He motioned to me. One thing my father let me do is that if I needed to defend myself I was more than welcome to change to suit myself. I could only change if it was an emergency. To me this was an emergency. I concentrated on my hand and it glowed my devil skin. It was now a deep fire red and felt like it too. My nails grew longer as if they were talons. I raised my hand and slapped him. My hand quickly retreated to its human color and I yawned.

"Shit!" Felix cursed as he rubbed the tender spot on his cheek. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at me and I flashed him a coy smile.

"Nice talking to you Felix," I laughed. I strode through the hallway as the bell rang. I knew I was good. I was damn good. I hooked arms with Dora. When I remembered something.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I demanded. She shrugged and smiled shyly.

"I don't know. He has been giving you a hard time all day so I thought I should tell him to go away." She said sheepishly. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Thank you my sister," I said honestly. She stopped suddenly.

"What?" I said and cocked my head to the side.

"You called me your sister!" She whispered fiercely. I thought on it.

"I suppose I did," I murmured. Maybe being human wasn't such a bad thing. I had a sister and family. Stop thinking like a mortal! You are next in line to become the devil and you cannot say you like being a human more than being an immortal.

_But you do._ My subconscious said.

I do not! I thought back.

_Being mortal has given you a chance that your mother took. Be happy. Do what your heart tells you._ Do what my heart tells me? What does that mean?


	4. Chapter 3

**Bella**

I hummed to myself as Isadora and I made our way to the parking lot. I could be good while still being a bitch can't I? Well, I'll find out...

"Bella, do you think we should make friends with the Cullens? Learn what they're about?" Dora asked. I shrugged and looked over in the directions of the Cullen's.

"I thought you didn't want me to get near them?" I asked. She smiled slyly and looked away.

"I can be bad at times." She whispered. I chuckled. She looked over, clearly offended.

"What? I can!" She said defensively. I started to laugh harder.

"You can't be bad just as I can't be good." I said. She laughed now.

"Silly Bella, you already are good." She said. I just looked ahead, gripping the steering wheel tightly in my hands. The Cullen's jeep pulled in front of me and I growled at them. Emmett Cullen was in the back. He turned towards me and squatted.

"Isabella? Isadora?" He questioned. We nodded.

"We all need to talk." He said. My eyes narrowed.

"We don't care what your kind need." I hissed. I had to stay away from Felix. he looked exasperated and through the windshield, I was glad no one was around or they would think he's a freak.

"There's a field. We can talk there. Just follow us, the rest are on their way there. We just want to talk." Emmett said peacefully. I growled in frustration.

"They might give us information to get to know them better. You can try to see if this job is really what you want." Dora whsipered as she cranked up the volume.

"Fine," I muttered. She turned the volume down and I nodded to Emmett.

"We'll follow but if this is an attack, you all go to hell." I snarled. He grinned and nodded. We followed in silence on a deserted road. Dora was anxious and worried. She closed her eyes and whispered silently to herself.

"What are you doing" I asked, afraid she'd gone crazy. She glared at me.

"Praying." She said simply. I nodded and left her be. We walked now behind the Cullen's. Emmett and Felix walked up to us. I snarled at them and back Dora behind me. They held their hands up in surrender.

"The walk is long. You'll get tired easily. We'll carry you." Emmett said softly and walked towards us caustiously as if he want to portray that he was no threat.

"We got it covered, thanks." Dora piped up. I rolled my eyes and took her hand.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered and we took off running. First, at human pace then we both looked at each other. We nodded and concentrated. My legs glowed red while hers glowed gold. The vampires started to catch up to us.

"What are you?" Felix shouted. Dora snorted.

"Like we'd ever tell you, vampire." His jaw dropped but we kept on.

"We're here." I breathed. The rest of the Cullen's stood in a line. Feix and Emmett ran to them, taking their place in line.

"What are you?" Rosalie Hale hissed. The beautiful blonde girl. I shrugged.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I heard with pride. My lovely sister just said that. I shot her a big smile.

"Just tell us. You know what we are. So tell us what you are." Felix insisted. I looked at her and shrugged. My skin felt firey hot and I laughed as I came to my true form. My silky tresses had my horns sticking up in my hair and my eyes glowed. I looked to myself and saw the skimy red dress I had on and heels. My skin was a beautiful red. And my tail swished with freedom.

"The devil!" Alice gasped and hid in Jasper's back.

"She beautiful." Rosalie sneered towards Dora. My ears perked as I looked at her. Her blonde hair spiraled down her back. Her eyes were beautifully golden. Her long flowing white dress had golden ropes on it and her halo was bright.

"Is she an angel?" Carlisle whispered. She shook her head.

"I'm a Goddess. My Father is God. My full name is Isadora. We have no last names because we don't need it." She spoke softly. Her voice was musical.

"Yes, I guess we will go first." I hissed quietly.

"My father is not God but Satan. Isadora and I share the same mother. How? Our mother is a whore. She left my father for Him. She went to Earth then Heaven. Isadora was born." I said with venom. She looked at me, hurt because of my tone.

"Oh, Dora, Mother brings out the worst in my voice. I didn't mean to offend you." I said mildly. My gaze flickered back to the Cullen's who were looking back at us with disbelief coloring their faces.

"You are immortal, then?" Carlisle asked in awe. I nodded.

"We were sent here to make sure of things. I was sent here to make sure you did wrong. You have ten strikes and then you're out. I take you to hell with me and you get no redemption. Isadora on the other hand, couldn't have more followers with me so she came to make sure of the opposite. You have already broken most of the Commandments but you have today to right any wrongs." I spoke will a cold voice. Void of any emotion.

"That means no more stealing, lying. Anything. If you do, you ask for forgiveness, if its minor like, lying, missing a day of church, you will be forgived. But head my warning, vampires, you have three tried for this. You will only be forgived three times." Isadora said lowly in warning. I smiled now.

"Your turn!" I chirped. Carlisle started with his story, then Esme, their son Edward who is somewhere else, Rosalie, Emmett, Japser and Alice. Felix spoke for the last bit.

"I am here because Edward switched places with me. He is Volturi now and I'm a Cullen. He drinks from humans, I drink from animals. We traded lives and everything. I live his life, he lives mine." He said softly.

"You must now go and prepare anything you need. Everything starts next Monday." I whispered. I grabbed Dora's hand and looked at her.

"This changes nothing." I told her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked rawly. I kissed her cheek. She winced at the imprint.

"Sorry, I forget my skin is hot. But I'm sure. I will watch you go home." I said solemnly. She nodded as the burns faded from where I touched her. The clouds opened and she started to fade into the sparkles I saw the first day. I looked away when she was gone.

"We will no longer go to school now that the secret's out. You will not speak about us going to that school. Charlie and Renee will still be here but they will be divorced. Renee will be in Florida. I'm leaving now." I said. They nodded in understanding.

"Remember what we've told you! My father would love to see yo udown here. Don't make me take you." I warned as Earth's ground cracked. The fire shot up instantly. I jumped down into the crack and landed on my feet. Demons hissed at my return.

"Oh shove it!" I snarled. The backed up and I came into the throne room. His red eyes looked menacing in the pitch black room.

"Hello Father."

**A/N: Whala! The next chapter in The Devil's Secret. Secret's out! It's about to get hot it here!**


End file.
